


Part 3: Stargazing

by Lilly_Thoo



Series: You Didn't Even Know (But Now You Do) [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Thoo/pseuds/Lilly_Thoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people say the hardest part about being a vampire is surviving while the ones you love grow old and die. Simon argues that not being able to spend time with them because they’re all sleeping when you’re awake is worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 3: Stargazing

Some people say the hardest part about being a vampire is surviving while the ones you love grow old and die. Simon argues that not being able to spend time with them because they’re all sleeping when you’re awake is worse. So at midnight on a clear Tuesday night (morning?), he calls Jace, knowing he was still awake, probably laying in bed, or maybe in the gym training trying to get his mind to quiet down, and asks him to meet him at Central Park in an hour. Jace obliges (after Simon assures him that nothing is immediately wrong), considering he wasn’t doing much anyway, and puts on clothes that he deems publicly acceptable. 

Simon ends the 30-second call and shoves a red-and-white checkered blanket into the almost-full backpack he used to take to school. 

Those were the days. 

Before leaving, he runs through the supplies he’s already put in the bag: a couple of blood bags, “ _just in case_ ” he tells himself, a few bottles of water, two granola bars and an apple for Jace. Simon wasn’t sure when the last time his boyfriend ate might have been. Satisfied with himself for packing sufficient star-gazing snacks, Simon set off to meet his Shadowhunter at the park. 

When Simon gets there, he immediately knows where Jace is...hanging from a tree? Despite his vampiric senses, some things will always surprise him. 

Jace walks up to Simon and apparently what he deemed “publicly acceptable” at midnight was a pair of grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt and his leather jacket. By way of greeting, Jace takes the blue-and-black backpack off his boyfriend’s shoulder and kisses him fondly on the lips.

“What’s up?” Jace asks, “Did something happen? You seemed a little….off on the phone.”

“Nah, I’m fine. I’m just having one of those days, I guess. I just wanted to spend some time with you.” Simon reassured him. 

“Okay, cool.” Jace said nonchalantly. “So, what’s in the bag?”

“Snacks.” Simon stated matter-of-factly. “We’re stargazing. I brought a couple blankets too, in case you get cold.”

“Stargazing? Are you serious, Simon?” Jace asked, obviously confused. This was not a thing they did often. Or ever, as a matter of fact. 

“Yes, Jace. Stargazing. It’s midnight, what else is there really to do? I didn’t want to go out and do something crazy and energetic, I just wanted to spend some “us” time together, ya know?” Simon replied, scratching the back of his neck. He was suddenly nervous of his date choice. What if Jace hated stargazing? Why did Simon even pick this? He had no idea if this would be fun? What if it turned into a disaster?

“Okay, stargazing can be fun. As long as you’re with the right person” Jace said with an exaggerated wink, interrupting Simon’s frantic thoughts. At that, he let out a slightly shaky breath and reached for the backpack Jace had taken from him. 

Pulling out the blanket he packed earlier, Simon found a relatively clear patch in the trees and laid the blanket on the ground below it. After he sat, he patted the spot on the blanket next to him, indicating for Jace to sit with him. 

In the hour the two boys had been lying there, wrapped around each other on the cold ground staring up at the stars, Simon had barely said anything which Jace had noticed and remembered but didn’t make a big deal out of. Then he remembered that his boyfriend sounded...almost determined yet somehow also upset when he’d called Jace to invite him here.

“Si?” Jace asked tentatively, almost not wanting to break the silence between them, but something was obviously bugging Simon. He didn’t usually call at midnight, asking Jace on random stargazing dates to Central Park.

“Yeah?” Simon replied.

“What’s up? You seemed a little upset on the phone and you’ve barely said 5 words the whole time we’ve been here. Did something happen?” Jace asked, suddenly more worried than he was 5 minutes ago. 

“No, no! Nothing happened, I’m fine, everything’s all good, it’s a-okay. It’s just...” After a moment to collect his thoughts, Simon continued, “I’ve been feeling kinda shitty lately because we can’t spend a lot of time together, what with you being a Shadowhunter, always at the Institute where I really can’t be because I’m a vampire and that’s, ya know, illegal or whatever and I’m still doing extra training with Raphael to perfect my skills and stuff and I don’t want our relationship to sort of pass us by because I mean, me, _I’ll_ live forever so I’ll have other relationships but probably not anyone as important as you and I just-” 

“ _Simon_ ,” Jace interjected, voice firm so that his boyfriend really heard him. “You’re rambling, which is really cute except you only do it when you’re nervous. And you have nothing to worry about. It’s okay,” he said while laughing lightly. “I don’t mind you calling me at midnight to just hang out. It’s nice, just the two of us, considering I thought you were going to break up with me or something equally as horrifying.” Jace finished with a slight shudder. 

“Oh my G--!” Despite his practice, he still couldn’t say “ _God_ ” but he was getting closer. “Jace, no, I wouldn’t even think of it! I just, I wish we could spend more alone time together.” Simon said, suddenly tired of talking so much. 

“Well, that’s okay. It just gives me a better excuse to plan more fantastic dates.” Jace replied with a smirk before leaning in towards his boyfriend, kissing him with intense passion.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh I hope you liked it!!! i think this might be my favorite piece of this series!!! if you have any questions or comments or just generally wanna scream about stuff (jimon or otherwise), you can check me out on tumblr @annapquin and/or twitter @lillywinns


End file.
